1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a separator for a fuel cell and a fuel cell system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is a power generation system that produces electrical energy through an electrochemical redox reaction of an oxidant and hydrogen in a hydrocarbon-based material such as methanol, ethanol, or natural gas.